degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
U Got the Look
An episode of Season 3. Summary Manny wants to be hot. A pair of lowriders and a thong later, and she's there. Guys can't get enough of the new Manny, but the old Emma's had about as much as she can take. Meanwhile, Joey uses Craig's band to relive his dreams of stardom. His sad, embarrassing, dreams of stardom. Main Plot Manny feels like she is invisible to the guys at school, so she then goes to'' Paige for advice. Paige says that she can think up lots of guys that Manny would be adorable with. Manny doesn't want to be adorable or cute, so Paige tells her to change her image. Manny decides that she wants to be hot and sexy. The next day at school she shows up with a strapless top, jeans, and her thong is showing. Very soon, she starts getting much more attention from the guys, including J.T. and Sully (her crush), but she decides that she wants to be hotter, because that just isn't enough. So the next day she wears a blue thong, which greatly disturbs Liberty during class, who tells Mr. Raditch. He tells her no more "undergarments" showing at school, so the next day she shows up with no underwear on and very low jeans. In middle of class, Manny gets up and was going to feed the class frog. When she gets down, everyone tries to get a peek at her butt until J.T. comes to the rescue knowing she doesn't have underwear on. He stands in front so nobody could see her buttcrack. Her and Emma get into a fight because Emma thinks that she is changing. In the end, Sully asked her out and she had to reject J.T. and break his heart because Sully had already asked her. Subplot Craig is no longer grounded and rejoins his band (Downtown Sasquatch ) with Marco, Jimmy, and Spinner. Joey becomes too involved with Craig's band, which does not settle well with the rest of the guys. Trivia= Trivia *The title of this episode is named after the song ''"U Got The Look" ''by Prince. |-| Featured Music= Featured Music *"Get It Right This Time"'' by Sweetsongs (sung by Ebony) |-| Gallery= Gallery Manny_and_J.T..jpg 3-3-1.jpg mannysully.jpg 07jt.jpg 16manny.jpg Manny Emma 303.jpg 46359.jpg 160070019.jpg Etew.png Normal cap0009.jpg Normal cap0007.jpg '.jpg normal_cap0014.jpg normal_cap0018i.jpg normal_cap0019.jpg normal_cap0024.jpg normal_cap0025.jpg normal_cap0030.jpg normal_cap0032.jpg normal_cap0033.jpg normal_cap0034.jpg normal_cap0037.jpg normal_cap0038.jpg normal_cap0039.jpg Normal cap0045.jpg Normal cap0042.jpg Normal cap0054.jpg Normal cap0052.jpg Normal cap0071.jpg Normal cap0068.jpg Normal cap0064.jpg Normal cap0061.jpg Normal cap0057.jpg Normal cap0079.jpg Normal cap0078.jpg Normal cap0077.jpg Normal cap0076.jpg Normal cap0075.jpg Normal cap0074.jpg Normal cap0073.jpg Normal cap0072.jpg Normal cap0088.jpg Normal cap0087.jpg Normal cap0086.jpg Normal cap0083.jpg Normal cap0082.jpg Normal cap0081.jpg Normal cap0080.jpg Normal cap0097.jpg Normal cap0095.jpg Normal cap0094.jpg Normal cap0093.jpg Normal cap0092.jpg Normal cap0091.jpg Normal cap0090.jpg Normal cap0089.jpg Normal cap0106.jpg Normal cap0105.jpg Normal cap0104.jpg Normal cap0103.jpg Normal cap0101.jpg Normal cap0100.jpg Normal cap0099.jpg Normal cap0098.jpg Normal cap0115.jpg Normal cap0114.jpg Normal cap0113.jpg Normal cap0112.jpg Normal cap0110.jpg Normal cap0109.jpg Normal cap0108.jpg Normal cap0107.jpg Normal cap0124.jpg Normal cap0123.jpg Normal cap0122.jpg Normal cap0121.jpg Normal cap0120.jpg Normal cap0119.jpg Normal cap0117.jpg Normal cap0116.jpg Normal cap0133.jpg Normal cap0132.jpg Normal cap0130.jpg Normal cap0129.jpg Normal cap0128.jpg Normal cap0127.jpg Normal cap0126.jpg Normal cap0125.jpg Normal cap0142.jpg Normal cap0141.jpg Normal cap0140.jpg Normal cap0139.jpg Normal cap0138.jpg Normal cap0136.jpg Normal cap0135.jpg Normal cap0133.jpg Normal cap0152.jpg Normal cap0150.jpg Normal cap0149.jpg Normal cap0148.jpg Normal cap0147.jpg Normal cap0146.jpg Normal cap0144.jpg Normal cap0143.jpg Normal cap0163.jpg Normal cap0162.jpg Normal cap0161.jpg Normal cap0160.jpg Normal cap0157.jpg Normal cap0155.jpg Normal cap0154.jpg Normal cap0153.jpg Normal cap0176.jpg Normal cap0174.jpg Normal cap0172.jpg Normal cap0170.jpg Normal cap0168.jpg Normal cap0167.jpg Normal cap0166.jpg Normal cap0164.jpg |-| Links= Link Watch U Got The Look ﻿ . Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Body Image Issues Category:Jealousy Category:Crushes Category:Season 3 Episodes